Esdeath vs Death The Kid
Description Akame ga Kill vs Soul Eater! With Demon's Blood, comes great power! As a result, they're incredibly powerful! But which is the tougher one? Good, or Evil? Interlude Guts: Power comes from all sorts of different sources. Training, An Accident, A Gift. But sometimes they get their powers from the most disgusting creatures ever. Demons. Morrigan Aensland: How Rude. Demonic Powers are actually quite useful. And these two have proved it! Esdeath, the bodacious Ice-Queen of Akame ga Kill Guts: And Death the Kid, son of Death and Shinigami.'' I'm Guts and she's a whore.' ''Morrigan Aensland:I'm Morrigan Aensland, and it's our job to analys their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a round of Mortal Combat~. Esdeath Guts: As a child, Esdeath was raised in the North, under her father. She was a very skilled Hunter, murdering any disgusting fuck of a monster that got in her way. She only followed one code. The Weak Die, and The Strong Survive. Morrigan: That's a philosophy you can get behind Gutsy! Anyways, Esdeath had proven herself multiple times that she was a useful member of her tribe. However, she wanted something a bit more. So, she left her village on a 3 day trip to go and kill an enormous Danger Beast. She did, but when she came back, the poor dear's entire village was killed! Guts: Good. The World isn't all dandelions and fucking Rainbows. Esdeath wasn't traumatized, and went on to escape her land and make it to the capital, where she joined up with a group of cunts named "The Empire". Esdeath proved her worth quickly, and went on to become one of the most respected Generals in in the Empire. Morrigan: Her position was so high, she was offered a Teigu! A Teigu is a powerful weapon, made by The Empire. Each one gives the user a powerful ability that puts them above the other soldiers. Esdeath immediately chose the strongest one, Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. With it's might at her side, Esdeath cemented herself as the deadliest character to exist in Akame ga Kill. Guts: In a world where Criminals have their dogs fuck slave girls, Esdeath is the most psychotic bitch to breath oxygen. She's tortured the heroes into insanity, killed hundreds of thousands of people singlehandedly, and has utterly stomped the heroes on multiple occasions. ' ''Morrigan: Esdeath is strong enough to decapitate a man with a single kick, fast enough to keep up with characters who peak at Mach 31, when holding back no less, and has survived multiple brushes with Night Raid's deadliest characters, like Akame, Susanoo, Tatsumi, without breaking a single sweat. 'Guts: What makes Esdeath so powerful is her Teigu's physical enhancements. However, even beforehand she was fucking powerful. She's a powerful hand to hand fighter, and a skilled swordsmen. Esdeath wields a rapier, a dainty little child's toy-' Morrigan Aensland: That can slice multiple danger beasts into 2 pieces in a casual swing. She's also capable of harnessing a sort of "Sixth Sense" that lets her sense her opponents and detect them if they're nearby. Esdeath is so terrifying, she can chill off Leone. You know, the girl who bites Teigu to pieces? '''Guts: Esdeath has super fucking high willpower, after keeping her sanity intact after drinking the Devil's Extract. Those before her had gone batshit insane and killed themselves. However, her time in the Empire, combined with her childhood experiences, turned her into a cruel and sadistic dominatrix. She knows every crippling area, vital point, and how to keep her victims alive, even when they're in agonizing pain. Morrigan Aensland: In a number of hours, she had the prince of the Northern Tribes broken and insane, on al eash, and licking her boots. Quite the BDSM Freak, isn't she? But we're just getting started. The Teigu she obtained gave her complete control over the element of Ice. She could freeze entire rivers in seconds, and can create any ice structure in her head. Guts: Some of her basic attacks include Weisschnabel, where she create hundreds to thousands of Icicles and throw them at her opponent at high speeds. Grauhorn creates an enormous icicle to defeat her giant foes. It also acts as a platform she can jump on. Morrigan Aensland: Hagelsprung creates a huge Ice-Ball to completely destroy those beneath her. She can fly by encasing her wrists and legs in ice. While it's not graceful, it certainly lets her dominate her foes in a range advantage. She can enclose her body in different parts of ice to work as an armor that holds up against building busters. Guts: Recently, Esdeath was cemented as one of the most over-powered characters in Akame ga Kill, being able to create tens of thousands of Ice Centaur Warriors, and send them at her opponent to overwhelm them. And this isn't even her toughest ability. Lastly, she has the Mahapadama. This ability is named after one of the circles of hell. She can freeze time, but only for a short time. Judging by the time in the show, she can freeze time for about 13 seconds. Only Esdeath can move in this state, and it was created by Esdeath herself...to keep her main enemy close. Morrigan Aensland: Yeaaah...see, Esdeath developed a strange attraction to her main enemy, Tatsumi, after he proved himself in a tournament she held. As a result, she'll hold back when fighting against him. Ah love~. Well, most opponents can also resist the Mahapadama as well. Tatsumi was capable of evolving his Teigu to completely resisting Mahapadama effect's. Guts: Speaking of that shit ability. It completely renders her exhausted, and incapable of battle. When using her ice powers, they'll slowly but surely drain until she can't fucking use it anymore. And even then, Esdeath is a sadistic cunt, who'll draw out a battle for the sake of dominating and breaking an opponent's will. Morrigan Aensland: She's a rather dangerous mortal...isn't she? ('''''Esdeath: I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. It's how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that die were too weak. It's only natural for the weak to perish.) Death the Kid Guts: Born from a piece of Death's soul, Kid is no normal student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. In fact, the little punk didn't even need to go. He just wanted to go so he could complete the tougher missions. Morrigan Aensland: A Meister is a student who can fight alongside another student that can turn into a weapon! They're purpose is to hunt the evil in the world and take their souls. Ki Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:WarpStar930